The present invention is directed to an absorbent product having at least a top layer, an absorbent core, and a breathable outer cover material. A highly breathable laminate, disposed between the absorbent core and the breathable outer cover, reduces dampness on the outer surface of the breathable outer cover material.
Absorbent articles, such as diapers, child training pants, adult incontinence garments, swim wear and the like, typically include at least a liquid-permeable top layer for direct contact with the wearer, an absorbent core layer, and a substantially liquid-impermeable outer cover material. The absorbent core is positioned between the top layer and the outer cover material. When the absorbent article is exposed to a liquid insult, liquid passes through the top layer and into the absorbent core. The outer cover prevents the liquid in the absorbent core from leaving the garment.
Many of today""s absorbent garments utilize breathable outer cover materials. Breathable outer cover materials are substantially impermeable to liquids, but are permeable to water vapor. Breathable outer cover materials permit escape of water vapor from the absorbent garment, increasing the garment comfort and reducing skin rashes and other irritations that result when water vapor is trapped inside the garment and heated by the wearer""s body. Many of today""s absorbent garments are highly breathable, for maximum wearer comfort.
One shortcoming of breathable absorbent articles is a cold, damp, clammy feel that often occurs on the outside of the garment, i.e., on the outside of the outer cover material. As liquid water in the absorbent core evaporates and passes through the outer cover material, the associated evaporative cooling causes a lowering of temperature of the absorbent core and adjacent outer cover material, resulting in a clammy, damp-feeling outer cover. There is thus a need or desire in the absorbent garment industry for absorbent articles which are highly breathable, yet which reduce or avoid the perceived dampness caused by evaporative cooling.
The present invention is directed to an absorbent article having a breathable outer cover material and reduced perceived outer cover dampness. The absorbent article includes at least a liquid-permeable top layer, a breathable, substantially liquid impermeable outer cover material, and an absorbent core layer between the top layer and the outer cover material. In accordance with the invention, a breathable laminate, including at least a breathable film and a nonwoven filament web, is interposed between the absorbent core and the breathable outer cover material. This inner breathable laminate has a breathability which is at least as high, and preferably higher (i.e., higher water vapor transmission rate) than the breathable outer cover material. Preferably, the inner laminate is placed with its film layer facing the absorbent core, and with its nonwoven web layer facing the outer cover material.
The presence of the highly breathable inner laminate reduces perceived dampness of the exposed surface of the outer cover material without significantly reducing moisture flux through the diaper in use, thus maintaining skin health. The film of the inner laminate provides a liquid barrier to help maintain dryness in the air space between the two film layers, i.e., between the filaments of the inner nonwoven web. This space, comprised of substantially dry air and fibers, provides enough thermal insulation so that when a hand touches the outer cover surface, the heat transferred from the hand to the diaper is reduced. The same space provides cushioning, resulting in a softer, more cloth-like feel to the outer cover. As a result, the exposed surface of the outer cover material feels significantly drier and warmer.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a feature and advantage of the invention to provide an absorbent article having a breathable outer cover layer which exhibits a relatively warm, dry, feel compared to prior art absorbent articles, after being subjected to a liquid insult.
It is also a feature and advantage of the invention to provide diapers, child training pants, adult incontinence garments, swim wear, and other (e.g. medical) absorbent products which embody the features of the improved absorbent article of the invention.
The foregoing and other features and advantages will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the examples and drawing. The detailed description, examples and drawing are intended to be illustrative rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.